Fuel batteries have been developed as power generators. There has been known, for example, a solid oxide fuel cell employing a solid oxide as an electrolyte (hereinafter the cell may be referred to as an “SOFC” or referred to simply as a “fuel cell”). An SOFC has, for example, a stack (fuel cell stack) formed of a large number of stacked fuel cell main bodies each including a plate-like solid electrolyte body, and an anode and a cathode provided on the respective surfaces of the electrolyte body. A fuel gas and an oxidant gas (e.g., oxygen contained in air) are supplied to the anode and the cathode, respectively, and chemical reaction is caused to occur by the mediation of the solid electrolyte body, to thereby generate electric power (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The electric power generated in each fuel cell main body is output by means of an electrically conductive current collector which is in contact with the fuel cell main body.